pearlshipping school
by Rioluwarrior
Summary: ash is the new kid at school he meets dawn but when misty steps in and gives him false information then what happens ON HIATUS AT THE MOMENT
1. Chapter 1

Pearlshipping School

Monday morning and dawn was just waking up for school she just had a shower and was now brushing her beautiful blue hair she heard from her friend May that they were getting a new student today after brushing her hair she went downstairs "hi mom" "hey dawn exited for school probably not" mocked Dawn's mom "actually I am I heard were meant to be getting a new student today and I've been asked to show them round the school" said dawn cheerily "well okay then have fun" dawn's mom said as she waved her daughter off, when dawn arrived at the bus stop she saw her best friend may "hey dawn!" screamed may dawn who was now covering her hears to save them from any more pain "god may not so loud any way what's made you so exited oh no wait does it involve drew?" dawn stupidly said "of course he asked me out to a date tomorrow night I'm so exited" 'I wish I had a love life like that' dawn thought but said "oh my god may I'm so happy for you."

They got on the bus and may immediately went and sat next to drew leaving dawn on her own but a tall boy with aurbon eyes and wild raven like hair asked her if the seat was taken "not at all" dawn said but thought 'oh my god he's so handsome' while the boy thought 'man she's cute' as soon as he was about to sit down the bus started and the boy fell on top of dawn and she blushed madly may saw this and started to take photos of them the boy immediately stood up "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.." "It's ok it was an accident forget about it" dawn said and noticed he started to blush she just giggled and started to have a conversation with him "so what's your name" dawn asked flirtatiously "my names ash ketchum and what's yours" he asked nicely "my names dawn Berlitz are you new here because I've never seen you here before" dawn asked excitedly hoping he was "yeah I am I've been told I'm going to be showed around the school by a student but I don't know who it is" ash said he hoped dawn was that person dawn just smiled and said "yep that that persons me" for the rest of the bus ride ash and dawn were having a nice conversation unaware of may watching and a mysterious red head filled with jealousy.

When they all arrived at school dawn took ash to meet with may and drew "hey dawn" may and drew said simultaneously "oh hello you must be dawns boyfriend nice to meet you" may said smiling ash quickly replied by saying "oh no im not just really good friends but just out of curiosity does dawn have a boyfriend" then may and drew thought of the same thing and said "yes she does" both of them smiling evilly ash looked saddened by this and replied with "oh…okay then" he looked close to tears but then dawn stepped in and gave ash a hug and said "don't listen to them I don't have a boyfriend but do you have a girlfriend?" before ash could speak the red head who saw them on the bus said "yeah its me now stay away from him!" dawn was shocked and ran away crying before ash could run after her he got slapped by may and punched in the stomach by drew they then ran after dawn ash was left with the red head, "who are you anyway" ash said with anger "im misty and good thing I saved you before you went with that slut"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

recap: "im misty and good thing I saved you before you went with that slut"

"what were you thinking saying your my girlfriend ill never love you "

misty was hurt by these words but before she could say anything ash ran off to find dawn

'I hope may and drew go and attack me again' ash thought when he saw dawn he looked around for drew and may and couldn't see them ash slowly walked up to dawn who was still crying before he could say anything the bell rang drew and may came out and saw ash they then glared daggers at ash before walking off.

Ash made his way inside and was stopped by professor oak "ah ash I see you have arrived so ready for your tour" professor oak said with a huge smile on his face "I guess" ash said

"well that's good to hear and the person showing around the school, is dawn Berlitz" said professor oak, dawn started to show ash around the school then ash started a conversation "dawn I don't even know misty and she dosent appeal to me at all so don't blame me she was just jealous that you were with me I would never love her" ash said apologetically dawn just sighed and said "im not mad at you, im just upset that misty will do that I mean we've been friends for years then she does this to me" dawn said close to tears ash looked at her and felt her pain "dawn come here" ash said dawn moved closer to ash, ash then pulled her into a hug and dawn blushed furiously but then ash kissed her and she felt like she had died and gone to heaven her lips tasted of blueberries when the kiss ended ash and dawn both went beet red ash was the first to speak and he said "do you feel better now do you now know that.." ash was stopped by dawn kissing him and she said "yes and I feel the same way what they didn't know was that drew and a boy with spiky brown hair were watching them from their class room.

**Lunch:**

ash sat next to dawn drew just smiled at the sight of them while may still hated ash and asked him "why the heck are you here" ash replied by saying "to see my beautiful girlfriend" may did not believe a word he said and was about to slap ash when drew held may and shook his head ash was surprised at Drew's actions and asked "why arnt you attacking me drew" "because I saw the whole kissing thing in the corridor with Gary oh and just saying Gary hates you now for getting dawn before he did" ash looked at dawn and she replied with "I never loved him and never will his is a jerk and I hate him" just as dawn said that Gary burst in making out with misty "see what I mean" dawn said the bell then rang signalling the end of lunch.


End file.
